Dia dos Desnamorados
by Julia Gondim
Summary: Uma paopu dividida por engano, muitas dores de cabeça e sentimentos estranhos aflorando. ENJOY! gente, desculpa a ENORME demora ;3; muito obrigada pelas reviews, de coração S2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Se Kingdom Hearts pertencesse a mim, Twilight town se chamaria "Pâncreas city" e o ansem seria um avião que comeria lírios, por isso, façam uma vaquinha e me dêem KH! ;;

**Capitulo 1 – Dia dos namorados**

Para quê dias melhores que esse? Não conheço dia do ano mais saboroso que o Dia dos Namorados. Já estou até sentindo o cheirinho do chocolate que vou ganhar da Kairi, e a textura dos que vou surrupiar do Riku. Não que vá fazer falta a ele.

Desde todos os anos em que ganhamos chocolates, o Riku se supera! Nem somando os chocolates que eu, o Tidus e o Wakka ganhamos, não completa metade dos recebidos pelo nosso amiguinho. Não que ele se importe ou se vanglorie muito por isso, o único que come com gosto é o da Kairi.

No final desse dia, é nossa hora. Como de costume, todo dia dos namorados, ao por do sol, encontro-me com o Riku na ilha para contar os chocolates que ele ganhou e comermos o da Kairi juntos. Nossa hora chegou.

- Não, Sora, você não pode ir agora! – Kairi, aflita, segurou-me pela manga.

- Kairi, você precisa me soltar.

- Não vá só hoje. – segurou com mais força, esfolando o lado direito de minha camisa.

Só Deus sabe o quanto odiei ter que tirar ali mesmo a camisa para fugir dela e partir no meu barco ao encontro com Riku.

Argh, me sinto estúpido. E o pior é que eu nem estava com tanta pressa assim. Só sei que preciso dar mais atenção a Kairi, talvez seja uma boa para... me curar de devaneios como esse.

Nem havia percebido, mas já havia chegado à ilha, e lá estava Riku, sentado à beira do mar com as calças arregaçadas esperando por mim e com uma sacola das grandes em cada mão. Bah, não olhe para mim assim, me sinto até humilhado com a minha sacolinha de um item só.

- Hey, Riku, o que temos aqui?

- Bem... o de sempre – deu um meio sorriso.

- Vamos, não seja tão conformado! Deixe que eu abra seus chocolates! – aproximei minhas mãos cheias de dedos.

- Não seja tão apressado, seu retardado! Será como sempre foi, primeiro ir para a árvore torta e abrir primeiro os que ganhamos da Kairi.

- Oh, claro. – Sorri. Ser chamado de retardado pelo Riku, é sinal de que estamos voltando a ser como éramos antes.

Corremos os dois até aquela duna e sentamos no tronco deformado da arvore de paopus e, apesar desse vento estar me matando de frio e que uma camisa faz falta nessas horas, esse mesmo vento estava trazendo um cheiro gostoso de folha seca. Sim, agora vamos aos chocolates!

Riku pegou o seu primeiro e abriu a embalagem impecável, com um cuidado igualmente impecável. Mostrou-me seu chocolate, o que ganhara da Kairi. Era pequeno, mas bastante bem trabalhado, de modo que me pareceu até ter pena de comê-lo. Já estou no limite de minha curiosidade, vou explodir se não ver o que tem no meu!

Peguei minha sacola, tirei dela a mesma embalagem impecável, e juro que não rasguei quase nada tentando abrir, mas... oh não!!

Por isso. Oh céus. Por isso. Por isso Kairi não queria que eu abrisse esse maldito chocolate diante do Riku! Mas será que... não, não há mais como esconder essa enorme guloseima em formato de coração. Não, não, Riku, por favor, não faça essa cara forçada de indiferença, tudo menos isso!

Bem, ele poderia ter me derrubado no chão e me surrado, mas como não o fez, tentei distraí-lo com algo bobo. Perdi a fome, mas mesmo assim mordi um pedaço.

- É, parece que desta vez a ela errou a mão. – não menti, havia algo amarelo e amargo dentro, parecia carambola crua.

- Está mentindo! – olhou para mim amargurado.

- Não, falo serio, prova aqui. – tirei quase metade do coração e o entreguei.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – colocou o pedaço quase inteiro na boca – Hum... isto está... Ham... mas porque ela faria algo assim?

- Não sei, deve ser alguma indireta.

Fitei o chocolate. Do pedaço que dividi com Riku, estava saliente uma ponta que lembrava a de...

Não pode ser!!

Diga que eu não...

Diga que eu não dividi uma paopu com o Riku! ...Por isso a Kairi...

Eu...

Primeiramente gostaria de saber por que formamos certas imagens mentais escrotas em situações ainda mais escrotas. Ta, não quero mais saber.

Eu... acho que estou corando! Céus, o que há comigo?! Desde quando o Riku também exala esse cheiro de folha seca que eu gosto? Estou tendo alucinações, com certeza.

Já que não vou conseguir falar com ele, vou tentar encostar nele, mas... que droga! Estou tremendo! Eu não entendo, eu não entendo!!

Ótimo, ele olhou para mim. Não, não é ótimo, ele vai me ver assim e eu não sei...

- Se quiser um beijinho, pode esquecer.

Bastardo! Não tem nada disso! Ele deve ter percebido a situação e está fazendo de tudo pra me enrolar mais. Mas por que diabos ele não me avisou que era uma paopu ali?

Oh, claro. Ele mordeu depois de mim. E eu, lerdo demais para pensar na possibilidade de que dentro de um chocolate poderia haver uma paopu.

- Não leve isso tão a serio. É melhor que esqueçamos disso tudo.

Será que escutei direito? A voz dele...

Sabe, não é comum para mim notar qualquer alteração na voz de Riku. Será que interpretei errado? Ou será que ele está mesmo... inseguro?

Foi só um palpite, só vou ganhar certeza depois de olhar na cara dele... que estranho. Agora que percebi, enquanto ele falava, não estava olhando para mim, o que também não é algo do feitio dele... quem sabe se eu inclinar um pouco eu consigo ver... ah, mas ele percebeu. E em resposta virou-se para o lado oposto.

Porém

Ate ele notar o que eu estava fazendo, foi o tempo que tive para perceber.

É bom que seja uma alucinação.

E que o Riku não esteja corado como suas bochechas e meus olhos denunciaram.

Olhei para o chocolate derretendo em minhas mãos e pensei eu uma desculpa qualquer para acabar com toda aquela tensão entre nos dois.

- Tem razão. Devemos esquecer e não contar para ninguém. – essa frase chamou a atenção de Riku, que me encarou com uma expressão tristonha. Ele sabia, que esquecer dos ocorridos de hoje equivalia a esquecer toda aquela da paopu, dos destinos ligados, do "ate que a morte os separe"... e toda a emoção que alimentamos baseados nessa lenda. Isso não pode acabar assim, mas também não sei...

Fui interrompido por algo de força maior.

Como um beijo do Riku.

Impensadamente, inesperadamente, impossivelmente rápido. Riku levantou minha franja e deu um estalinho em minha testa.

Droga, voltei a tremer. Porque eu estou assim? Foi só um beijo na testa droga! Eu... eu quero correr. Riku ao meu lado está respirando rápido e estralando compulsivamente os dedos. Eu quero acalmar ele também, mas a calma que tenho não dá nem para mim. O frio que eu estava sentindo de repente aumentou me fazendo recolher minhas pernas diante de meu tórax. Mas ele não diminuiu com isso.

O clima ali estava tenso demais e aquela árvore tornara-se pequena demais para nós dois. Senti isso na pele quando Riku levantou-se e partiu, deixando sua própria camisa para que eu não morresse de frio na volta para casa. Antes de ir também, dei quase duas voltas inteiras pela praia da ilha para me certificar de que Riku já teria deixado suas imediações. Estou nervoso. Não quero encará-lo mais. Mas... não há como. Não é pela paopu, eu realmente sinto que não há como ficar longe dele outra vez.

Outro devaneio meu.

LOL

Que irado ii terminei um capitulo de uma fic!!! ..

Ta uma...bosta ;; ah, sei lá ÇÇ

Deixem rewiens xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Se Kingdom Hearts pertencesse a mim, Twilight town se chamaria "Pâncreas city" e o ansem seria um avião que comeria torta de urânio, por isso, façam uma vaquinha e me dêem KH! ;;

**Capitulo 2 – Ressaca do Dia dos Desnamorados**

Acordei. Pois é, acordei. E não sonhei a noite. Na verdade não tenho certeza. Não tenho certeza nem de sei lá que horas fui dormir. Logo não tenho certeza se o que eu lembro ter passado ontem é real. Mas hoje é um dia importantíssimo. Depois daqueles quase dois anos que passei fora procurando pela Kairi e pelo... – meus pensamentos morreram em um colapso. Levei as mãos à cabeça pra tentar parar o redemoinho que estava se formando. Riku, Riku... o nome que sucedia o da Kairi naquele instante martelava minhas têmporas. Um dia eu conseguiria esque—

- Sora, suas aulas recomeçam hoje!!! Soraaaa!!! Está acordado?!! – fui interrompido de meu primeiro devaneio do dia pelos gritos histéricos de minha mãe. A super-proteção dela tem me incomodado demais. Não a culpo, soube que caiu em uma depressão danada desde que desapareci.

- Já to indo banhar, mããe!!

Pego uma roupa qualquer para servir enquanto não compro outro uniforme e corro para o chuveiro. O chuveiro, brrr, que frio, mas olha, que interessante, minha mãe deve ter limpado os azulejos enquanto eu dormia, da pra ver ate meu rosto nesse aqui, e esse outro aqui é um pouco esverdeado que me lembra muito o mar e os olh—

Eu... eu acho que não me sinto bem. O chuveiro ficou mais frio e senti um vento gela—

Flashs. Paopu, selinho na testa, coração, frio, camisa do Riku. Inconscientemente, fui impulsionado, por algo que estava aquecendo meu peito agora, que por outro lado estava me matando de vergonha, fui seduzido a deixar o banho e, a caminhar nu pelo meu quarto sentindo um frio estúpido, de um vento que não existia. Eu não sabia o que estava procurando ali, mas com certeza, algo dentro de mim sabia, e sentia vergonha por isso. Mas algo mais fundo, guardado dentro de algum lugar do meu peito, bem dentro, mais fundo, estava a palpitar, e me encher de expectativa, insegurança, emoção... não é fantástico ter duas feras brigando dentro de si?

Não, não pode ser, não acredito que era isso que eu procurava... a camisa do Riku! Não, não vou... eu vou correr, eu vou voltar para o banho eu... – peguei a camisa com receio – eu vou guardá-la, e na hora de ver o Riku no colégio eu ent---

Eu não consigo. Será que... – passei a mão sobre o tecido da camisa – será que tem problema...? – o pano ainda estava quentinho e convidativo, e me atraia. Aquilo era a folha seca, o fósforo e o álcool, senti que iria incendiar, mas... não faria mal.

Contrariando o pânico e vergonha que viriam em conseqüência.  
Eu vesti a camisa.

Nu, faminto, em cima da hora para a escola. Vesti a camisa, e senti que se pudesse, ela iria até os meus pés. Não incendiei, me senti bem, senti meu estomago prestes a embrulhar a partir dali, mas não faria mal, porque o frio já passara. Agora vou fechar os olhos e sonhar com um pão-de-mel e... – um golpe forte veio no meu estomago, tirei a camisa e arremessei-a contra a parede mais próxima, e corri para o banheiro para vomitar.

- Sora, já acabou com o banho, querido?! – a voz fina da minha mãe criava distorções em meus ouvidos, que só me faziam vomitar mais e mais.

Mas que bom, depois de ter vomitado o bastante, minha sanidade voltou, então eu consegui ignorar os azulejos, a camisa, e tomar um banho rápido. Até consegui descer para o café antes que minha mãe ligasse para a polícia registrando meu desaparecimento.

Meu humor renovou-se sem muitos rodeios, o sol estava brilhando, e minha noção climática havia voltado a funcionar, por hora eu sei que vou ficar bem. É uma daquelas horas em que se fica confiante e acha que não vai precisar de mais nada na vida. Logo hoje que eu vou redescobrir o mundo do colégio.

------------------------------------

Esse capitulo foi menor, mas oxe, ta de bom tamanho!!! ÇÇ

comentem TT


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – O que muda na escola

O dia estava bonito bem do jeito que eu gosto, sol forte, brisa calma e principalmente, calor! Tirando o fato de que eu estava estralando os dedos de ansiedade, estava tudo perfeito. Estou presenciando uma situação comum no meu dia-dia, aquela de você passar uma semana planejando algo e na hora ficar nervoso. A escola está se aproximando e eu mais tímido a cada passo. O que será que---  
Bem, já cheguei. Agora é bom que eu ache logo minha sala... oh sim, foi rápido. Ninguém da minha turma antiga aqui, mas oh, a Selphie. Ela é uma serie atrasada, como agora estou. Oh, ela me viu. E parece bem intrigada de me ver na mesma sala que ela.  
- Sora? É você mesmo?! – chegou bem perto e arregalou os olhos.  
- É o que parece, não? – abri um sorriso. Gosto quando falam comigo dessa forma.  
- Que milagre alguém legal nessa sala, creio que vai ser bem difícil você se enturmar aqui. Os rapazes são um monte de crianças idiotas, tenho até pena de você.  
- He, então estou no lugar certo. – abri uma gargalhada. Ela falando com esse ar de psicóloga me era muito cômico. Ela também não se segurou e riu junto.  
De repente, a pessoas que estavam na sala pareceram notar minha presença. Eu meio que me preparava para isso, alias, alguém que passa mais de um ano desaparecido, incita a curiosidade alheia.  
- Ei, você é o garoto que desapareceu no fim do ano retrasado? – Um menino grande e arrogante demais apoiou as mãos na frente da minha carteira.  
- Acho que sim. Meu nome é Sora, prazer. – olho para Selphie, talvez esperando uma reação. Ela percebeu e apontou para o garoto e abaixou seu polegar.  
- Onde você estava tanto tempo?  
- Não tenho certeza. – é melhor eu ouvir a Selphie e evitar qualquer tipo de relação com ele.  
- Você vai me responder alguma pergunta?  
- Talvez.

- ...Então Sora, o que você fez enquanto não tava aqui? – Ele insiste. Ta, vou ignorar isso. Não me importo se ele vier me bater depois, mas no momento deitar a cabeça na carteira parece mais interessante. – Ei, você não ouviu minha pergunta?! – segurou meu braço com força.  
- Parem de confusão ai, vamos começar a aula! – Salvo pelo gongo. Pelo tom de voz cansado que a professora expressava ao entrar nessa sala, parece que não estou no melhor lugar da escola. Pelo menos tem a Selphie.  
O tempo passou...  
Passou...  
Passaram justo 3 horas de tempo jogado fora. Antes de eu me afastar aquele tempo da escola eu ia bem, podiam ao menos ter me adiantado logo para a próxima serie. Blé. Passaram exatamente as 3 horas que eu precisava para que chegasse logo o recreio. Acho que vou passar ele com a Selphie, detesto ficar sozinho numa escola cheia, e, se ainda a conheço bem, ela sempre tem algo interessante ou uma fofoca boa pra contar.  
- Então, Sora... – disse em meio a risinhos, depois de toda a classe sair para o refeitório, e só nos dois restarmos. – A Kairi me disse algo semana passada... era algo sobre você, chocolate e Dia dos Namorados, se me lembro bem. – gargalhou sapeca.  
O Dia dos Namorados... "Se quiser um beijinho pode esquecer.". Será que aquele pervertido pensou mesmo que eu beijaria ele na bo---  
Droga, eu só consigo pensar nisso!  
Droga, o que ele fez de mim?! O que eu estou virando, droga?!! Eu só consigo pensar nisso!Droga! Acho que estou corando! To com nojo de mim, to todo corado por isso! Ai...  
- Vamos, me diga, ou vai ficar só vermelho ai o dia todo? – abafou suas risadas.  
- Eu... eu não sei de nada. – menti, claro. O que eu poderia dizer? "Ah Selphie, nem te conto... a Kairi me deu mesmo um chocolate grande e lindo, com uma paopu dentro, mas sabe como é, né... dividi com o Riku. Que coisa, não?". Parece que ela não se conformou com o que respondi.  
- Para com isso Sora, eu até vi ela com o chocolate na sacola pra te entregar!

- Selphie... – O que dizer, o que dizer? Amm... vou fazer meu melhor. – Selphie, tem umas coisas que preciso resolver sobre isso, depois te conto tudo, prometo. – Resolver? O que há para resolver? Ela não faz idéia de para onde foi o bendito chocolate, provavelmente deve estar pensando que é sobre a Kairi a que me referi. Melhor.  
- Ah, creio que tem sim. – deu uma piscadela. – Então, vai ficar faminto ai ou vai acompanhar esta dama aqui até o refeitório?  
- Ah, sim, claro! – essas bobagens engraçadas que ela fala sempre vão bem. Assinto, e lá vai ela me puxando.  
Hum, maravilha a cantina está ali. Claro, ela não sairia correndo. Enquanto vou sendo praticamente arrastado, aproveito para visualizar melhor, saber se algo mudou de lugar...olha, que legal, as mesas estão brancas e... esse do meu lado...  
O tempo parou de repente ou é impressão minha? Não só o tempo, tudo, tudo menos aquela silhueta passando ao meu lado. Sinto o cheiro, é inconfundível. Vou seguindo as linhas do corpo a balançar até seu rosto. Estava olhando para mim. Riku olhou para mim, bem lá dentro de meus olhos, e ahh, não sei nem como meu peito agüentou o coração que tanto pulava! Fiquei todo arrepiado e vermelho, ele também, fantástico! E como começou a andar mais rápido o tempo logo voltou a funcionar... mas eu não. Estava tudo tão mágico, hipnótico, o barulho que as pessoas faziam, o impulso dos empurrões que hora eu levava. Fiquei buscando Riku com os olhos pra ver se consigo sentir tudo outra vez.  
- Sora, você ta bem? – Selphie me beliscava, falou praticamente gritando. – Sora, responde, to ficando preocupada!!

Não, eu não estou bem. O que eu fiz agora! Eu estou MUITO estranho. Não posso estar bem. E não estou, acho que não estou mais respirando! Preciso da ajuda de Selphie agora mesmo, nem que depois eu tenha que contar.  
- Selph--- me ajuda...!– sussurrei baixo demais, mas ela tem bons ouvidos e logo esqueceu de seu lanche e começou a me ajudar a caminhar. Não sabia onde ela me levava, mas quando vi a placa da enfermaria se aproximando, parei. Não precisava exatamente disso. Acho que ela entendeu a mensagem, e me levou até a escada no fim daquele corredor. Lá era ventilado o bastante para que eu me sentisse melhor e deserto o suficiente para que se possa conversar em paz.  
- Sora, algo te aflige? – o tom da voz dela é o mesmo que tenho ouvido da minha mãe ultimamente toda santa vez que não estou sorrindo. Acho que mulheres tem uma certa satisfação nos tratar como crianças. Olhei para ela, e acompanhei a mudança de expressão da face dela ao notar que eu estava corado, suado e trêmulo. Ela conseguiu. Agora terá que agüentar meu desabafo.  
- Sabe, Selphie, eu também não me entendo às vezes. – minha voz soou tão rouca que ela deve estar pensando que vou chorar.  
- Não se preocupe, pode falar tudo.  
- Eu não posso, prometi que ia esquecer aquilo tudo!  
- Você esqueceu? – endureceu sua voz e apontou para minhas bochechas. – Claro que não!  
- Exatamente. Eu me amaldiçôo por isso. E procuro um porque, mas não encontro! Que doentio não parar de pensar nisso e não esquecer de algo tão... – escondi o rosto entre as mãos, Selphie me olhou surpresa.  
- Sora... você vai sair depois da aula?  
- Não, por quê?  
- Ótimo!! Então você vai voltar comigo e me fazer uma visita!! Vou até avisar pra a Kairi que não vou poder voltar com ela hoje. – ergui uma sobrancelha desconfiado. Ai tinha coisa. E pela empolgação dela, era algo bobo e constrangedor.

---------------------------

Gente, desculpem a demora '' espero que tenham gostado

Comentem -/ serei mais rapida, bem mais, prometo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Não quero saber!

Mulheres são assustadoras. Mais assustadoras ainda quando olham pra você com uma cara psicótico-energética, assim como... essa que a Selphie ta fazendo quando olha pra mim. Algo me diz que essa visita não me será produtiva, mas eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer comigo se eu tentar fugir.  
Ah, era só o que faltava... proporcional a minha paranóia, as ultimas aulas do dia passaram mais rápido do que a noite enquanto se dorme. E assim, lá vem meu carrasco com aquele sorriso sádico que só as mulheres mais mirabolantes conseguem fazer. Droga, eu tenho más lembranças dessa expressão. É a mesma que as minhas primas faziam quando me maquiaram a força quando eu era criança. Tenho medo, vou usar meu glide e voar daqui... não! Ela pode atirar em mim quando eu tiver lá em cima.  
- Então, Sora... vamos logo, eu mal posso esperar! – e foi me arrastando até os portões de saída.  
- Hey, Kairi, desculpa mas eu vou voltar com o Sora hoje. – ahh, ótimo. Selphie deixou para avisar à Kairi só agora. Não quero ver ela chateada comigo, mesmo eu querendo ver ela é melhor eu fingir que não a notei ali.  
- Soraaa, pode olhar pra mim 1 segundo?! Ahh, ta. Eu só quero dizer que eu não estou mais chateada com você, nem querendo te estrangular, nem querendo que você enfie o chocolate em um certo lugar. Tu é um bobo, isso é fato. Então te perdoei por tu ter fugido e deixado tua blusa toda suada pra eu lavar, seu desgraçado! – Kairi falou isso alto e mesmo negando, ainda parecia um pouco irritada. Deu pra perceber pelo beliscão que ela deu no meu braço enquanto eu falava.  
- Ah, Kairi, deixa ele. Ele é um bobo, então marcar o braço dele não vai mudar nada! – Selphie estava divertida. Isso não me anima muito, aliás, ela está me assustando mais assim.

- Esse grosso merece! Aliás, tudo bem tu voltar com o Sora, eu vou voltar com o Riku. Você não notou como ele ficou estranho hoje no intervalo? – o Riku? Quero mais detalhes sobre a forma que ele ficou estranho também. Droga, não vai ser agora que vou saber, nesse momento tenho que me esforçar para não pensar nisso. Está dando certo, talvez pela pressão quanto à Kairi estar presente.  
- Nem o vi. Não vi nem tu! Eu passei o intervalo socorrendo o Sora!  
- Ah eles não passam despercebidos não... falando nisso, vou arrastar o Riku senão ele não vem. Até mais!  
A casa da Selphie se aproxima. Eu quero minha mãe.  
E ela entra batendo a porta quase para quebrar.  
- Mamãe, cheguei, e trouxe um amigo. Posso subir com ele?! – ahh, que vergonha ela devia escolher melhor as palavras. A mãe dela veio ate a sala e me encarou. Acho que escutei ela murmurar "inofensivo", mas não tenho certeza.  
- Tudo bem, querida, mas deixe a porta aberta.  
E subi com Selphie para seu quarto. Tenho medo.  
- Sora, sente aqui comigo no chão. – Será que eu tenho o direito de protestar? Não.  
Sentei ao seu lado e esperei ela puxar uma caixa cheia de revistas velhas debaixo da cama. Eram aquelas revistas femininas adolescentes. Suspirei. O que ela teria em mente?  
- Aqui está! Achei! Acheeeei!! – gritou e gargalhou doentiamente. Tenho medo de meninas que riem assim. Ela erguia uma revista toda rosa com um menino e uma menina desenhados na capa, logo abaixou a revista e abriu numa pagina que parecia marcada a um bom tempo.  
"Como conquistar o menino que você ama.", era o nome da matéria. Mas hein? O que ela pensa que eu sou afinal?  
- Am... Selphie, isso ai é de meninas...  
- Não seja ignorante, Sora! Se funciona para conquistar meninos deve funcionar assim com meninas também, seu machista!  
- Mas o que isso tem a ver?!  
- Ok, vamos fazer primeiro esse teste, é só substituir os "ele" por "ela" no seu caso. – ela me ouviu? É melhor eu não protestar.  
- Primeira pergunta! Quando você ver ele, seu coração palpita?

Ah, eu não quero falar sobre isso.  
- Segunda pergunta! Pensa nele o dia inteiro?  
Agora mesmo estou a pensar no Riku... Ei! Só pode se brincadeira...  
- Terceira pergunta! Tem crises de ansiedade sé de pensar nele?  
Céus, agora estou corando, ahh droga!!  
- Se você ficou corado com esse questionário, parabéns, você está amando! Sora? Ham... Sora? – Eu não só fiquei corado como já estava roendo as unhas.  
- Ahh Selphie, você realmente acredita nessas bobagens de revistas adolescentes?  
- E se não fosse verdade? Olha pra você, Sora, até parece um pimentão! Ta na cara que tu gosta dela, da Kairi, então porque não admite logo?!  
- Não é por culpa dela que eu fiquei assim estranho. Desculpa, mas eu não posso dizer mais do que isso, mas certamente, não há como estar gostando dessa pessoa. – suspirei.  
- Certamente há, mas enquanto não arranco umas confissões de você, lê aqui essa matéria...  
- Bah, mas isso é revista de menina!  
- Hum... então... vou deixar ela bem aqui, aberta inocentemente nessa pagina e vou fazer uns sanduíches... volto em um minuto! – correu do quarto empolgada dando olhadinhas para traz.  
Selphie na cozinha, eu e a revista aqui. A revista está me encarando, ahh, não olhe assim para mim! Não, eu não vou ler, isso é coisa de menininha. Ah, só estou um pouquinho curioso, a Selphie não saberia de nada... certo, vou dar só uma olhadinha.  
"Quando se está apaixonada, nada mais parece importar. Cor, raça, físico, classe social, e ate mesmo o sexo de seu bem amado não fazem diferença. Fica impossível não notar quando a pessoa está por perto, e logo o mundo saberá de..."  
- Sora! Você está lendo coisas de menininha! – riu Selphie voltando da cozinha com dois sanduíches e dois copos de suco de laranja.  
- Eu não li isso, só estava folheando a revista por curiosidade!  
- Ah, claro... – me fitou séria. – Então façamos o seguinte: eu te empresto a revista hoje pra você matar sua curiosidade e amanhã você me devolve.

- Não, não precisa não. – essa revista é assustadora, tanto que eu talvez acabe lendo ela em casa.  
- Por favor, eu insisto! Eu ficaria magoada se você rejeitasse uma de minhas revistas favoritas... não te interessa compartilhar com os interesses de sua amiga aqui? – ahh não, ai já é chantagem. Desisto.  
- Certo, certo... – suspirei cansado. – Mas não ache que eu vou ficar lendo ela todo animado não! – fiz uma cara de aborrecimento fingida. Ela conseguia ficar engraçada até quando fazia doce.  
- Sora, posso te perguntar algo?  
- Hm?  
- O que a Kairi quis dizer na hora que nos encontramos na saída, quer dizer, o que você fez para ela se chatear?  
- Ah, bobagem, já passou!  
- Sora... – suspirou. Não me agrada a idéia de ter que esconder coisas da Selphie, que é tão confiável sempre.  
- Ah, Sé, prometo que logo te conto tudo, é que tenho muito a acertar e resolver, mas depois te falo.  
- Eu só queria saber o que passa nessa sua cabecinha, Sora. – olhou-me interrogativa. – Bem, mas enquanto não me conta, coma os sanduíches, ora!  
- HAHA  
Quando voltei para casa, mal dei boa noite a minha mãe, só pensava em dormir logo e esquecer da tal revista que ela me emprestara... mas não consegui. "Bah, ela não vai saber se eu olhei ou não. Ninguém vai saber.". Bizarro, eu não costumo me interessar por assuntos relacionados à astrologia ou relacionamentos, mas por mais ridículo que seja, aquela matéria me parece tão... interessante. Esclarecedora? Isso passou agora pela minha cabeça. "Você está amando?" Droga!! Droga! A cor azul das letras me faz lembrar o Riku! Droga, meu rosto está queimando. Não pode! Vou ler essa matéria. Ai... meu coração está quase saindo pela boca.

"Uma pessoa, um gesto, que muda para sempre sua maneira de agir e pensar. Ela invade seus pensamentos sem permissão alguma e te deixa a beira da loucura. Amar tem uma serie de efeitos colaterais, é indicado para todos os tipos de pessoas sem nem uma contra-indicação, o resultado varia de acordo com a forma que o amor é aplicado. Não espere muito, se demorar demais a pessoa que te faz suspirar pode ir embo---".  
Ham... o que eu li mesmo?  
Droga, eu ando pensando tanto no Riku que nem consigo fixar o que leio!  
Agora estou passado... por que será que aquele teste se encaixa tanto?  
Essa revista está errada, a Selphie está errada. Ou melhor, eu devo está gostando da Kairi, sim!! Da Kairi, como a Selphie disse!  
A Selphie não sabe de nada.  
Devo encarar que não é exatamente sobre a Kairi que ando pensando?  
Será que... Não! Não pense bobagens Sora, o Riku não tem nada a ver com isso. E se ele não tem nada a ver com isso, de que eu tenho medo?  
Dediquei o resto da noite a ler aquela revista e acordei tendo idéias.

----------

Dito e feito /o/

comentem e critiquem "


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Nosso santuário.

Acordei radiante e decidido, descobri algo que me curaria dessa depressão sentimental. Corri para o colégio sem nem tomar café da manhã, mas também não senti fome. Só sentia pressa, pressa e mais pressa. Se não me contiver, vou acabar matando a ultima aula!

Não, não e não. Tenho que parecer calmo ou a Selphie vai notar e... ah sim, tenho que entregar a revista dela. O elemento está aqui comigo, só tenho que ser cauteloso pra que ninguém me veja entregando...

- Ah, oi Sora – estranho. O que deu nela para não chegar pulando nem me abraçando?

- Tudo bem contigo, Selphie?

- Comigo sim, mas estou intrigada com você.

- Comigo?! – será que ela descobriu a freqüência com que andei pensando no Riku? Como? Ela leu meus pensamentos? Não, não, isso é ridículo, não pode haver nada de errado... Porque estou com medo?

- A Kairi me contou ontem por telefone que você desprezou ela no Dia dos Namorados. Isso não se faz, sabia? A garota gosta de você. – olhou para mim irritada. – Agora me intriguei! Você gosta de outra menina, Sora?

- N-não, eu tentei dizer ontem que não gosto de ninguém mas...

- Eu sei, você sempre foi tímido, mas isso passou dos limites. Há algo de errado com você. – virou-se e sentou no seu lugar

A aula começa. Minha cabeça começa a encaixar e desencaixar. Há algo de errado comigo, algo de errado com o Riku e temo que não seja mera coincidência.

Passei o resto da aula pensando, fantasiando o resto da aula, lembrando de como era viver sem medo ou vergonha. Já estou ficando ansioso demais, mal posso esperar para essa aula acabar e eu correr. Quando fico em expectativa, parece que nada vai dar errado, paro de pensar em qualquer outra coisa e fantasio o que será. E como de costume, o sinal toca.

Eu corro.

Sabe, não importa o que eu pensei durante esses dias, ou a alguns segundos atrás. Eu vou esquecer, não é certo para um menino pensar esse tipo de coisa. Não esquecer do incidente da paopu, claro, aquilo já virou trauma mesmo. Vou esquecer essas sensações bizarras, para sempre.

Corri do colégio quase sem olhar para trás. Embarquei no meu barquinho singelo, caseiro até, rumo à ilha. Muito bonita, já é perto do pôr-do-sol, que me agora me leva a pensar tanto no Riku, que chega a doer aqui. Percorri o caminho de areia branca até chegar ao lugar secreto. Sim, aquele lugar que eu e o Riku brincávamos quando eu era criança, ate a Kairi chegar e ele achar muito sem graça eu ter mostrado o lugar a ela.

Cada pedra dele é como um pedacinho de minha vida, e da nossa historia, os cogumelos que sempre nasciam de novo no mesmo local, recordavam nossos sonhos de partida. Eram tão bonitos.

Ali! – falei baixinho para mim mesmo, estava muito exaltado, senti que poderia acabar de vez com aquela agonia que era só pensar em Riku, Riku e mais Riku. Aproximei-me do meu desenho com a Kairi, aquilo representava nossa adoração mútua e...

- Não dá!! – gritei desesperado – Porque... porque não... POR QUE DIABOS NÃO PENSO MAIS NA KAIRI QUANDO OLHO ISSO?! – uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto – Porque diabos eu só penso nele?! Eu não agüento mais, isso só dói... só dói muito...

Pela primeira vez, senti tal ira, que qualquer coisa ao alcance de minhas mãos, serviu pra atacar as paredes da caverna. Porque tinha que ser assim? Porque eu não posso simplesmente sair ileso daqui e viver fingindo que não sinto nada diferente por ele? Sentei em algum canto da caverna encolhido com o rosto entre as pernas, soluçando. E sem que eu notasse, deslizando serenamente à sombra das pedras, hesitando em seus passos, um outro alguém perturbando minha melancolia.

- Sora... – Riku sussurra, aproximando com um impulso e ajoelhando-se diante de mim.

- Aah! – levantei o rosto em surpresa, para logo em seguida cobri-lo com as mãos – Não, não olha pra mim!! Riku hesitou, olhara para a saída da caverna e para mim múltiplas vezes. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado do amigo, com igual angustia estampada na face. Eu finalmente controlei-me.

- Hey Sora... meninos grandes não choram.

- Não importa, Riku, não vim ate aqui pra provar pra você como sou forte.

- Não vim provar pra você como você é fraco também.

Encarei-o, estático. Seus olhos, definitivamente, não estávamos bem.

- O que te trouxe a essa caverna então? Você não vem aqui desde que mostrei esse lugar à Kairi, você ficou dois meses sem falar direito comigo, porque pensou que eu tinha te esquecido naquele dia.

Riku suspirou, olhou para a caverna, sorvendo-se dos últimos raios de sol daquela tarde, que entravam por um buraco no teto do local. Afastou-se um pouco de mim e tomou fôlego.

- Sabe Sora, eu era muito criança para entender o que vou dizer agora. Esse lugar não tem valor algum sem estar cheio de nós, cheio de eu e você, não importa quantas vezes Kairi tenha passado por aqui. – virou o rosto suado – Este é o nosso lugar secreto, meu e seu, mesmo que você chegue a ter pensado que ela pudesse de alguma forma ter excluído minha presença. Este é o santuário de Sora e Riku, e as lembranças que deixamos aqui, é nosso verdadeiro lugar secreto, que a Kairi nunca poderá violar. – sentou-se a minha frente e me olhou, esperando minha imposição, que não veio.

Falou tudo. Apenas o encarei, abismado, de inicio. Depois virei o rosto, como ele conseguiu dizer tudo aquilo? E eu ainda gostar um pouco mais dele depois de ouvi-lo? E pensar mais um pouco nele quando eu achei que não pudesse. Não me rendi ainda, o céu agora está totalmente escuro, e a caverna, ainda mais, de forma que nem a luz das estrelas alcança. Vou fugir daqui, vou...

Tentei fugir à francesa, mas esbarrei em Riku que ainda estava ajoelhado à minha frente, ele me segurou e senti-me arrepiar. Ergui minha face em direção a sua, e percebi que ele estava com o rosto abaixado e me também me olhava, de muito perto. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, sua boca salivava compulsivamente entreaberta, e seu rosto corara, sinal de que também reprovava o momento. Já eu, eu, fui fechando lentamente os olhos em reação, minha boca abriu-se um pouco e minha língua molhada surgiu entre meus dentes. Olhei uma ultima vez para o rosto de Riku, pedindo por tudo o que é mais sagrado para que ele não passasse daquilo, sem compreender que a partir dali eu próprio esforcei-me pra chegar um pouco mais perto, e ele não resistiu.

Primeiro encostamos os lábios de leve, sentimos o hálito quente e adocicado um do outro, restando um fio de saliva ligado de uma boca a outra. Voltamos a colar os lábios, dessa vez roçando nossas línguas numa dança cruel de tão sensual. E Riku afastou a cabeça. Olhou-me, eu estava ainda com a boca entreaberta e vermelha esperando por mais, que logo veio. Desta vez selvagem e sem pausas. Empurrávamos saliva para a boca um do outro, brigando para ver quem saciava mais com esse beijo, envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços para ficar um pouco mais perto...

E de repente tudo acabou.

E fizemos inúmeros esquemas pra disfarçar o ocorrido, conversamos sobre como, quando e se contaríamos às meninas, e nos permitimos corar um pouco lembrando que há alguns minutos estávamos nos beijamos torridamente.

Olhei Riku de cima a baixo, e senti uma vergonha horrorosa, mas alimentá-la só nos machucaria mais. Eu ultimamente não estava muito normal mesmo, só me restava aceitar, ou não... mas eu não sentia a menor vontade de protestar. Contraditório, não? Depois de tanta luta para tentar esquecer um pouco dele, agora simplesmente começo a me conformar? Não é minha culpa.

Hora da despedida, temos aula amanhã. Riku me encara, naquele escuro só consigo ver os olhos brilhantes, que me fazem concordar que nada deveria mudar entre a gente. Saio da ilha primeiro.  
Aquela noite, dormi feito uma pedra.

-------------------------

Pois é, demorei um pouco denovo. x.x

Enfim, os proximos capítulos postarei seguidos.

Comentem, please. ii


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Nós mais o mundo.

Quando acordei, tudo parecia ter sido um sonho doentio. Admito, foi muito bom, real ate demais para ter sido só um sonho. Mas não devo me animar assim, espero que Riku entenda que é muito cedo pra se animar, ou talvez nunca chegue a hora certa para isso. Não fico feliz por ter beijado um menino como eu, mas como único recurso para minha paz interior, funcionou lindamente. Ao menos não há mais mistérios, se existe alguém que me faz sentir diferente, é ele. Certo, ao que tudo indica, devo estar apaixonado, e eu realmente prefiro não imaginar isso.

Vou me arrumando para ir para o colégio, mais rápido que o natural. Para encontrar com Riku mais cedo? Não se anime, Sora, simplesmente não se anime assim. Desci as escadas correndo, minha mãe estranhou minha afobação, mas reagiu de forma positiva. Caminhei em passos largos, e em poucos minutos já chegara ao colégio, Selphie havia acabado de chegar também, e me encarou um tanto perplexa.

- Não me entenda mal, Sora, mas pela primeira vez desde que voltamos às aulas, vejo você tão vivo. Pode ir falando o que houve, hein?

- Ham? Não houve nada, Selphie. – tento amolecer minha expressão.

- Conta, foi a garota, não?

- Bem... – tentei conter um risinho sapeca, mas não deu. OK, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai ficar mesmo sabendo o ocorrido. – Quase isso, chegou bem perto.

- Oh... Sora esta apaixonado!

- Ahh... – corei lembrando do beijo de ontem, escondi as bochechas entre as mãos para disfarçar. – Nem me fale nisso.

- Tudo bem, não esqueça que apesar de eu estar um pouco decepcionada por não ver meus dois melhores amigos, você e a Kairi, formando um casal, vou estar do seu lado. – sorriu de forma adorável. Será que ela vai continuar gostando de mim se eu contar para ela?

De repente a sala encheu. Junto com o menino que me perturbara no primeiro dia de aula, veio um grupo um pouco grande de meninas cochichando e meninos altos e musculosos.

- Hey gente, aquele ali no canto é o gayzinho que eu vi dividindo a paopu com outro menino! – congelei. Achei que fosse comigo, mas o vi apontando para um menino no final da sala encostado na parede. Olhando para a cara do garoto tachado de gay, percebi que ele estava para chorar. Quero me sentir diferente, mas consigo perfeitamente me ver no lugar dele.

De repente, os grandões da classe começaram a rir, atirar coisas e chama-lo de nomes pejorativos. O menininho já estava para chorar, ele tremia muito e tentava proteger seu rosto das bolas de papel, borrachas, canetas e ate corretivos que voavam em sua direção. Onde eu aprendi a ser covarde assim? Preciso agir sobre isso.

- Se ele for gay ou não isso é problema de vocês?! – gritei. No exato instante, os objetos por ali pararam de voar e houve alguns segundos de silencio. Pelo que vi também, alguns ali criaram vergonha e começaram a se dispersar.

- OH... vejo que já arranjou um namorado novo! – provocou o outro, agora, sem muito apoio dos que ainda estavam com ele, todos calados.

- O que foi, Dalks? Ta com ciúmes, é? – dessa vez Selphie quem tomou voz. E as risadinhas foram para o tal arruaceiro, que ficou sem reação e sozinho na frente da sala.

- Deixe o cara em paz, ele não te fez nada... – falei, e por hora, ele pareceu convencido. Sentou-se calmo em seu lugar, mas me olhou de forma ameaçadora.

Olho logo para a porta esperando o professor, e quem encontro lá, me observando timidamente? Kairi. Notando que me dei conta de sua presença, ela entra na sala um pouco envergonhada, atraindo olhares curiosos por saber o que uma aluna de outra serie fazia lá.

- Ahh, oi Sora, eh... vim ver como você tava, ah, oi Selphie. – falou um pouco envergonhada aproximando-se de mim. Abaixou-se, olhou para os lados e aproximou-se de meu ouvido. – O Riku me contou sobre ontem. – cochichou. Quase caí da cadeira. Olhei para ela surpreso, esperando qualquer reação adversa, mas ela apenas me encarou examinando meu rosto. – Fala sério, ainda não acreditei... vejo vocês no recreio.

Em que ele estava pensando quando falou de nós pra a Kairi?! Tudo bem, eu confio nela, realmente confio de todo meu coração...mas... tão cedo? Crueldade? E ela deve estar esperando que eu desminta o ocorrido. Pelo menos ela pensa que é uma brincadeira besta qualquer. Se eu ficar quietinho, não vou confirmar, mas também não vou mentir, ah. Oh céus... as primeiras aulas procedem sem grandes acontecimentos e tranqüilidade hoje para mim é sinônimo de conspiração. Creio que Dalks não vai deixar barato eu ter feito sua presa escapar.

Chega o recreio e saio da sala afobado, cego de nervosismo, e me surpreendo de repente quase esbarrando em Riku, que me esperava ao lado da porta da sala. Olho para ele interrogativo.

- O professor nos liberou antes.

- O que faz aqui?! Alguém pode pensar... – fiz cara de pânico. O medo de ser vitima daquela brincadeira idiota que fizeram hoje com o menino me assolara. Não possuo força bruta alguma, não sei brigar sem ter pelo menos a tal espada de madeira a meu alcance...

- Não vão pensar nada Sora, não é normal um amigo esperar o outro na porta da sala?

- Mas porque veio me esperar aqui? – corei. Senti-me lisonjeado, um tanto... cortejado? Não. A palavra não é essa, assim fica meio estúpido. Penso cá pra mim, se a sensação seria tão diferente se tivéssemos sexos opostos.

- Acho que temos muito que conversar, vamos ao banheiro?

- Sim.

Em passos apressados chegamos ao banheiro, vazio, àquela hora todos estavam no refeitório. Verifiquei a porta, não havia ninguém a vista. Perfeito, mas aquele lugar faz as palavras ecoarem, fechei as janelas de vidro pequenas que lá havia para abafarem o som. Tomei a voz:

- Precisava falar tão cedo para a Kairi? Você não sabia dos sentimentos dela por mim, Riku?! – critiquei-o irado – O que aconteceu ontem na caverna, foi um tipo de medalha para você fica expondo por ai? Eu não queria que fosse assim, sabia? Eu não sei você, mas está tudo muito confuso e eu estou tentando não me orgulhar disso! – fiz minha cara emburrada e olhei para o lado esperando uma desculpa satisfatória. Alguns segundos depois, uma dose de água derramada sobre mim me obrigou a olhar novamente para ele, que enchera uma de suas mãos e despejou-a sobre minha cabeça.

- Se esconder coisas da Kairi, ela esconderá coisas de você, e você quer isso?! E mais, Sora, não há nada de confuso por aqui. Olhe pra mim e encare: desde que dividimos aquela paopu, você tem me visto de uma forma diferente. – Riku abaixou-se e pôs-se a me encarar pensativo. – Você está claramente atraído por mim, gostando mesmo, amando, sei lá.

Corei. Ele não poderia ser um pouco menos direto? Ó assim ele me constrange...

- Não vou mentir, Sora, eu gostei de ontem, e você também gostou, sei disso. – continuou, agora aproximando o rosto do meu. Por favor, Riku, não... – E você não recusaria um pouco mais, Sora... – e findou colando nossos lábios em um beijo rápido e afastando-se em seguida. Olhei-o indignado. Ele manipulava as palavras, não havia como fugir dele, tão implacável. E... e... apenas olho para ele e essa brincadeira tão sádica em que a vida me colocou, tudo culpa daquela maldita paopu... então.

- Você, hein, Riku... sempre me contava lendas nativas e historias de terror nos mínimos detalhes, gesticulava pra eu entender melhor e mudava a voz pra me assustar... nunca me disse que paopus tornavam as pessoas mais... ah, você me entende! – achatei as sobrancelhas ainda corado pelo breve beijo, coloquei a mão no queixo. Riku ficou sério e nossos olhos encontraram-se.

- Nada, nem ninguém, é capaz de mudar a rota disto aqui – encostou o dedo sobre meu peito esquerdo – Pode me entender? Aquele tipo de sentimento que fica adormecido dentro de nós, como uma certeza absoluta, que só nos damos conta da existência dele quando desaparece... ou quando é consumado. E parece que nada mais faz sentido quando finalmente ele é descoberto. Bem, e acho que é isso. – corou um pouco – Agora, Sora, cabe a você. Faça o que seu coração mandar, ou será alguém triste e... eu decidi que, sei lá o que vai ser da gente, vão vou deixar de ser seu amigo.

Amigo... Adormecido... Certeza... essas coisas que ele me diz me fascinam, não posso ignorar. Isso é coisa que se diga? Não Sora, não fique tão fragilizado, faça algo, diga algo e vá lanchar...

Bem.

Qualquer atitude que eu tome será não natural. Fugir ou... ou...? A gummy ship está alguns mundos longe deste... e o Riku tão próximo e... me olhando tão doce, e isso só me deixa mais confuso e... e...

Não há nada confuso aqui.

E de repente abraço Riku, fecho meus olhos e deixo o coração dele bater um pouco mais forte colado ao meu. Enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço e o sinto arrepiar-se em reação. Quando repentinamente ele nos separa e me segura pelos ombros.

- Sora, só para deixar bem claro, eu também não queria que... – ele estava bem vermelho. – não queria que... também não foi fácil amadurecer nesse sentido, quero dizer, olhar pra você e acreditar em algum tipo de desejo, ou sei la, é diferente...

- Eu não estou nem um pouco normal, Riku – fechei os olhos e entreabri os lábios – o que há de mal em ficar um pouquinho mais atrevido?

Fui surpreendido por um beijo rápido na bochecha.  
- Não fique atrevido demais, Sora! – e ele gargalhou gostoso, e eu lá, só olhando e com cara de besta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – Kairi.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora e olhei bem para os lados. Saí primeiro do banheiro, logo seguido por Riku. Com sorrisos frágeis estampados no rosto, trocamos olhares até o refeitório. Na bagunça de sempre, ninguém nos notou, é claro. Kairi estava com Selphie lá pelas ultimas mesas, entretidas com suas 'coisas de meninas', tanto que nem nos viram chegar.

- Kairi... – Riku sussurrou e fez menção de conversa em particular. Selphie contorceu a boca e levantou-se, Kairi a segurou.

- Calma ai, Selphie. Hey, Riku, Sora, eu sei que vocês me devem muito a explicar, mas podem deixar isso para o final da aula? Estava mesmo precisando de uma tarde na ilha, como nos velhos tempos. – deu um sorriso forçado e saiu com Selphie.

Olhei sério para Riku, que retribuiu com um sorriso, então sorri de volta. Foi me deixar na porta da sala, e mais ninguém alem de nós entendeu nosso deslumbre.

As ultimas aulas passavam devagar, muito devagar, e se Dalks desejasse algum mal me fazer, escolhera o dia errado. Riku me esperaria na porta do colégio. De hora em hora, Selphie me passava bilhetinhos perguntando-me o que havia, mas sem resposta.

Enfim chegou a hora.

De tão aéreo que estava, fui o ultimo a sair da sala, guardando minhas coisas pausadamente e pensando do que diria para Kairi. Caminhando, cheguei a saída da escola, quem estava lá a me esperar, era Selphie.

- Oh, Sora, passei na sala da Kairi para falar com ela, que pediu para te avisar que ela e Riku demorariam alguns minutos em uma reunião de grupo.

Ah, tudo bem. Agora fiquei um pouco inseguro, mas vou tentar pensar positivo. Ele... ele não me atacaria com a Selphie aqui, certo? Caminhei até um banco que havia mais a frente e nele sentei.

BAM!

De repente, de alguma direção. Tentaram me acertar com uma pedra. Em meu olho!

Sorte que tenho um bom reflexo e virei o rosto, a pedra bateu na aba de minha orelha, que agora esta sangrando. Tensão.

Levanto desnorteado e grito por Selphie, ela entrou correndo no colégio. Mas que droga!

Dou uma volta completa em torno de mim mesmo, e em um golpe de vista: Dalks!

Em cima de uma arvore com um maço de pedras na mão rindo debilmente. Claro que era ele, quem seria tão cretino? Não é hora para pensar.

Havia um graveto a alguns metros, não pensei duas vezes. Rolei até seu alcance, peguei e tomei posição de defesa. Gargalhou por todo meu preparo, para uma briga colegial e tornou a atirar pedras. Mesmo sendo um graveto, serviu. Bloqueei sem problemas.

Perplexo e enfurecido, desceu da arvore e pegou uma pedra maior. Afastei-me, preparando-me para defendê-la. Mas não deu.

A pedra não só quebrou o graveto, como bateu em minha mão.

Eu já estava irado, transbordando em adrenalina que permiti que ele se aproximasse de mim, fui me preparando para...

Riku?!

Riku passou a minha frente e...

Foi em uma fração de segundo, um soco seu foi desferido contra o rosto de Dalks derrubando-o. Desabo no chão também, só agora pude sentir minha mão doer, e ela realmente doía. Encolhi-me indefeso, desta vez como espectador desta luta tão desigual. Só Riku atacava. E pelo jeito que batia, algo parecia errado. Entorto o pescoço procurando pelo seu semblante, e... não!

Riku, você sabe, sabe o quanto odeio esse olhar. Nem o pior ser humano merece que você o olhe assim. Minha alma parece estar para quebrar, afasto-me de qualquer jeito com os olhos quase em súplica. Balbucio algo, mas ele não ouve, ou recusa-se a ouvir. De repente ele para, seu olhar agora parece o de alguém muito cansado.

- Escuta... pode me ouvir? Olhe... o Sora, seja lá o que você pense de mim, o Sora é sagrado! Não grite com ele, não encoste um dedo nele, não tente machuca-lo. Nem olhe para ele. Nunca, nunca. – sussurrou Riku, segurando o garoto pela camisa. Largou o garoto, que muito machucado, fugiu como pôde.

Esperou o arruaceiro sumir de nossa vista, e estendeu-me a mão. Por longos segundos fitei-o entorpecido.

- É mesmo... agradeça a Selphie, que foi lá dentro me chamar. – disse Riku ajoelhando-se e examinando minha mão. Com as mãos em minhas costas, nos erguemos juntos ficando cara a cara. Mais próximos do que o momento permitia. Tocou meu lábio como o polegar e encarou-me com um olhar impossível, de tão doce. Estremeci.

- Idiota, não fique arranjando brigas por ai. Não sabe o quanto fiquei aflito! – pousou sua mão em minha cabeça. E essa é a hora em que por dentro sou o menino mais grato do mundo. Mais um pouco e meus olhos jorrariam. Bem de leve encostei a cabeça e as mãos sobre seu peito. Enlaçou-me com um dos braços e sua mão livre segurou a minha machucada. Kairi assistira a tudo.

De onde estava, ainda abraçado a Riku, observei ela aproximar-se. A cada passo, apareciam mais e mais lagrimas e o branco de seus olhos avermelhara. Separei-me de Riku repentinamente e encaramos Kairi, esperando algum gesto de repulsa...

- Ah, meninos, não liguem pra mim... vocês sabem, me emociono fácil! – deu uma longa fungada seguida de um sorriso fraco. – Vamos logo para a ilha, o que há entre vocês dispensa explicações.

E me jogo para cima dela, de tanta que era minha euforia. Sei que ela nos ama, e hora ou outra compreenderia, só não imaginei que fosse acontecer tão cedo e... AAH droga, bati minha mão machucada no chão. Sim, caí no chão com a Kairi, e parece que ela não gostou muito, e resmungou algo. Agora Riku estende os braços e nos ajuda a levantar. Puxou-me com um pouco de força e segurou-me pelos ombros.

- Kairi, antes de irmos para a ilha, se importa de passarmos em uma farmácia e comprar umas gazes? Pode deixar, eu mesmo quero tratar esse metido a valentão teimoso. – inflei as bochechas. Por dentro me divertia muito com aquilo. Oh, parece que ele me viu bochechudo.

- É muita falta de uns beliscões, não é, Sora?! – olhou rápido para os lados e estalou um beijo em minha cabeça. Com uma mão em meu ombro e a outra em meu braço, distraidamente conduziu-me. Ham... que...!

- Tudo bem, eu posso andar sozinho, bobão. – desvencilhei-me dele e corri ate Kairi, que já estava bem na frente. – Caso tenha se esquecido, estamos em um lugar público!

- Não, você não pode andar sozinho. – correu até nós e segurou Kairi pelo braço, que segurou o riso, ansiosa pelo resultado de nossa pequena briga, se é que se pode chamar de briga. – Estamos em um lugar público, por isso é interessante pensarem que Kairi é MINHA namorada!

- Ah, então é assim? Pois saiba que se ela fosse escolher ela escolheria a mim, que sou mais legal! – puxei-a pelo outro braço.

- Eu sou mais alto e mais bonito do que você! – fez uma careta cômica. Revidei.

- Ah, parem com isso, vocês! Saibam que se fosse para escolher quem eu namoraria nesse exato momento, eu escolheria aquela arvore lá. Vocês se merecem, puxa vida... – oh, adoro a cara de irritação fingida que ela faz!

Primeira parada, farmácia. Riku entra e ficamos eu e Kairi sentados em um banco em frente. Percebo cada movimento dele pela porta de vidro, escolhendo os curativos movendo-se com uma elegância incomum. Chamaria a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Ia comentar algo com Kairi, mas quando olhei para ela, minha afeição e meu coração mole falaram mais alto.

- Kairi... – abaixei a cabeça agoniado. – Não... não foi tão fácil assim, não é?

- O que você acha? – fungou. – Mas ah, não se preocupe com isso...

Não a deixei terminar a frase, prendi-a em meu abraço, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Nós nunca te esqueceremos, nunca, Kairi. Nós sempre te protegeremos e te amaremos mais do que você possa imaginar... – com aquilo, ela só chorou e chorou, agarrada ao tecido de minha roupa. O que você pensou? Que ela estava brincando? Droga, não agüento ver ela assim.

- Desculpa. Me perdoa. – baixei a cabeça.

- Bobo. Não escolhemos, não é? Mas, oh, vou superar, e vou estar do lado de vocês, que serão muito felizes. Não toca mais nesse assunto comigo, ainda estou em tempo pra assimilar essa história toda. – deu um tapinha em minhas costas e sorrimos um para o outro. Nessa hora Riku saiu da farmácia e olhou para nós com um sorriso interessado.

- Ei, não chegue perto assim de MINHA Kairi, se não arranco sua cabeça! – exclamou entre risos.

- Ah não, já chega disso por hoje. – disse Kairi revirando os olhos e bufando contrariada.

Fomos para a ilha. Era quase por do sol e estava muito lindo. Que saudade dos outros. Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, do rei e de todos. Kairi foi até a fonte buscar água potável e Riku sentou-se a beira do mar, deixando tocar a água em seus pés descalços. Sentei ao seu lado fechando os olhos. Mergulhado em lembranças, o por do sol tornava aquela uma saudade boa de sentir. Não sei explicar.

Tudo isso foi bagunçado em minha cabeça no momento em que Riku me agarra pela cintura e me puxa para seu colo. Protestei, parecia um bonequinho frágil comparado a ele.

Mas me abraçou com força.

E seu calor me induziu a calma suprema.

Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, nada precisava ser dito. Queríamos assistir o por do sol juntos.

E...

Acho que... nunca me senti tão amado.

Não queria que acabasse.

-... Vocês são tão frios. – que susto! Estava tão entorpecido que nem vi Kairi sentar ao nosso lado.

- Ham? Porque diz isso? – Riku também a olhou com cara de quem acabara de acordar.

- Não sei... vocês não se beijam, não trocam juras, é tão diferente dos outros casais que vejo por ai. Num momento estavam implicando um com o outro e logo em seguida assistem o por do sol abraçados.

- Abraçar o Sora me acalma...não precisamos ficar falando que gostamos um do outro...

- Gostar, gostar, gostar. Porque vocês nunca dizem amar? Seus chatos. – cruzou os braços e me encarou esperando uma resposta. Mexi os ombros, sinal de que também não sabia o porque.

Não que eu me importasse com isso.

Riku voltou a me apertar contra seu corpo, amolecendo o meu pouco a pouco, como se em seu contato houvesse algo hipnótico e muito místico. Olhei para Riku, esperando uma boa desculpa por novamente ter me induzido a seu mundo.

- Não preciso falar mais nada. – beijou-me bem de leve e deixou-me esperando por mais. Que tortura. Quando vi que acabara o toque, fitei Kairi. Seus orbes brilhavam. Não... eu acho... será que a machucamos? Com meu visível impasse, ela sorriu e balançou as mãos.

- Ah, Sora, não complica. Vocês sabem, me emociono com essas coisas!

Sorrio de volta. A paz. Meu santuário


End file.
